


I Can't Stop Thinking About You

by timelessink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance, i just dont know how to write him lol, i like that a lot have fanfic have anakin like super confident lol not this one, lol i dont know how to write these guys, obi wan is sweary boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessink/pseuds/timelessink
Summary: This war has taken a toll on Anakin and Obi Wan.After a battle, Obi Wan is seriously injured. For the first time in a long time, Anakin is worried about his former masterI might make a squeal to this, but who knows? I sure don't lol





	1. Chapter One

After a long and gruesome battle, the Republic won and managed to take the planet. Anakin rushed to the medical bay to see Obi Wan struggling to stay alive, laying on the hospital bed. His clothes all bloody and torn, like he just ran through spikes.

" **I'M SORRY MASTER SKYWALKER, BUT YOU MUST LEAVE** " A medical droid walked up to Anakin. "No, I have to stay here. He needs me!" He said, with worry and anger in his voice. Anakin felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He looked back to see Windu, looking grumpy as usual. "Anakin, we must let the droids do their jobs, ours is still not over. Please join me up in the bridge, you are needed there" Anakin looked at Obi Wan, then down to his feet. Blaming himself that he wasn't there to help him. Anakin soon joined Mace and Rex in the bridge to discus battle plans. 

"Starlight Squad was able to push through the Separatist blockade, but they are pinned and they need reinforcements." Rex went first, taking his helmet off.  "My boys will be able to help them, but its risky. We still don't know who is running that blockade." Rex continued. Anakin looked at the window and saw the debris of blown star-fighter ships, both Republic and Separatist.

"Captain Rex!" A Trooper ran up to Rex. "We have lost all contact with Starlight Squad... I'm afraid that they are all dead sir..." The trooper said with sorrow. Rex looked shocked, then his face coated with sadness.

"Thank you, Arron. Dismissed" Rex replied. Arron saluted and ran back to his battle station 

"Shit... they were one of our best pilots. Who the hell is running that blockade?!" Anakin started yelling. 

"Generals!" a different trooper ran up to them "We have new information that Gerivous is on board that Separatist command ship"

"I should have known" said Mace "Skywalker, I'll contact for more reinforcements. We are not prepared for this battle" He added.

"I'll get my squad ready for battle and fly ready. We wont let that freak get away this time" Said Anakin as he started walking towards the hanger. 

 

A few hours of space battles later, Anakin and Mace's fleet returning to Coruscant after the Separatist ships retreated into hyperspace.

Anakin rushed his way to the medical bay, when he bumped into Rex. "Ah! Hello General. Off to see General Kenobi?" Rex asked "I am... How are holding up Rex? I know we lost Starlight Squad, they were good men." Anakin replied. Rex looked away from his general and spoke.

"To be quite honest sir.. Not doing well... I'm on my way to tell the boys that.. non of them made it." Anakin grabbed Rex's shoulder "Its going okay Rex, we aren't going to be in battle for a while. Go and relax, and that's an order" Anakin chuckled. Rex smiled, gave his general a salute and continued walking. Anakin also continued walking, that soon graduated into a jog.

Anakin opened the door that lead to Obi Wan's room. And looked over to see Obi Wan laying on his bed, shirtless and cover in bandages and bruises.

The dim light making Obi Wan's skin look like a golden glow. Anakin's breath starts to shake, he doesn't remember Obi Wan look this awful, but he was still so beautiful. He pulled a chair up to Obi Wan's bed and sat down. And he just stared at him, thinking about the times how Obi Wan would talk, walk, and fight. How his hair looked so soft to the touch. Anakin wanted to reach out and feel Obi Wan's hair. But, Anakin looked at his hands and stared crying and let his head fall into his hands

"I failed you...." what came out of his mouth was only a whisper.

Obi Wan woke up to a pain that shocked at his side, he groaned as the pain past. He tried to go back to sleep but when he closed his eyes, he heard soft snoring. He looked over and saw Anakin fast asleep, his head in his arms. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping Obi Wan lifted his hand and placed it on Anakin's head. He loved Anakin's hair, it was so beautiful. Obi Wan rubbed his thumb in Anakin's hair.

"Nngh..." Anakin was waking up. Obi Wan quickly removed his hand from Anakin's hair. Anakin sat up and yawned. "nm..? Oh! Obi Wan, d-did I wake you up?" Anakin asked with panic. Obi Wan chuckled with a smile "No Anakin, you didn't" Obi Wan tried to sit up but met with a terrible pain in his side

"Shhhhk! Shit..." Obi Wan sucked air between his teeth. Anakin's instincts told him to help the older man, Anakin's hand found itself on Obi Wan;s torso "Your not supposed to move just yet. We are almost to Coruscant, you'll get better treatmen..t.. there.."

Anakin's voice trailed of when he felt his hand touch Obi Wan's skin.

"Anakin? Are you ok?" Obi Wan asked. Anakin had feelings for his former master ever sense Anakin turned 18. He broke things off with Padme, and he was training to become a Jedi Knight. One day he walked in on Obi Wan changing, thank the force that Obi Wan didn't see him. Anakin saw the scars that cover Obi wan's back, his long hair that protected his neck. Anakin imagined hugging Obi Wan's back and kissing his scars. He remember the time he used to touch himself to Obi Wan, praying that he was into men. 

"Anakin?" Obi Wan asked louder. Anakin quickly let go and backed away

"Im... Im sorry I shouldn't have done that..." Anakin Quickly left the room

"Wait! Anakin!" Obi Wan call out for Anakin, but it was too late. Anakin fast walked to his room, trying not to lose his cool on the way there. But when he got to his room, he started sobbing. _"Im a idiot! he'll never love me like that, I'm so stupid"'_ Anakin thought to himself.

Soon he was able to calm down and somehow fell asleep. Anakin woke up to a knock on his door, he slowly got up, feeling groggy. He opened the door and saw Rex

"Hello General Skywalker, I came to tell you that we came out of hypersapce and we are entering Coruscant" 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin looked at the window as they began to enter Courascant, the city lights illuminating the whole planet. He always preferred Courascant, it was so different from Tatooine. As they landed, Anakin made his mission to avoid Obi Wan at all cost. To the point that he went celebrating with Rex, Cody and the other troopers. But when they when they got there, Anakin only drank water and just hung around the bar, taking to troopers who also didn't want to drink anything that contain alcohol. When Anakin returned home, he tried to be very quite, making sure not to wake Obi Wan. 

"Anakin, We need to talk." He heard Obi Wan spoke to him in the dark as Anakin reached his room

"What is there to talk about? I made a mistake. It wont happen again, If that's all Obi Wan, I'm going to bed" Anakin replied with no emotion. He waited for Obi Wan to say anything, anything at all. But Obi Wan didn't say anything.

Anakin walked into his room and closed the door behind him, releasing everything that Anakin was holding in. Sobbing as he collapsed on the ground. 

 

 

A whole week of Anakin actively avoiding Obi Wan, soon became exhausting. Obi Wan couldn't take it anymore, he needed to hear Anakin again. So one night instead of going to bed, he stayed up waiting for Anakin to come home from the bar. Finally Anakin walked through the door. Obi Wan stood up, looking at Anakin, seeing blood covering his face

"Anakin! What the hell happened to you?" Obi Wan rushed over, touching Anakin's face.

"It's not that bad, you should have seen the other guy" Anakin chuckled, he eyes avoiding Obi Wan's. But In actuality, Anakin ran into a pole. But he wanted to be seen a badass to Obi Wan, even though he doesn't need to impress him anymore. 

"Come on." Obi Wan took Anakin's wrist and dragged Anakin to the couch and made him sit.  

 

Obi Wan has been healing Anakin's face for a good 10 minutes, and he finally broke the silence that plagued them.

"Anakin, about that night-" But before Obi Wan could continue his sentence, Anakin stood up and started walking away. Obi Wan snapped.

"Oh for Force sake's! Please listen to me!" Obi Wan yelled as he stood up as well. Anakin looked back, surprised by the outburst. "Anakin, I don't know what I did that drove you away from me, but please, tell me whats wrong so I can fix it! Was it something I said? Please Ani, I love you!" Realizing what Obi Wan blurted, he slowly covered his mouth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Anakin's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. 

"I...I love you Anakin.. I wanted to tell you sooner.. But I was afraid of what your reaction will be." Obi Wan said with muffled voice, tears running down his face. "I-I couldn't stop thinking about y-you, almost everyday for the p-past year, I haven't been able to get you out of my m-mind" Obi Wan's voice quivered as he slowly put his hand down. "I'm sorry" he added.

Anakin ran up to Obi Wan and hugged him. "Master, I feel the same way. But I was scared, that night i was so worried about you. I thought I lost you." Anakin pulled Obi Wan closer and hugged him tighter. Obi Wan hugged him back. 

"Anakin.." Obi Wan whispered, his head resting on Anakin's shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling Anakin's heartbeat. They didn't want to let go, but Obi Wan lifted his head. Anakin studied Obi Wan's face, and leaned in. Anakin kissed Obi wan, Obi Wan's lips were surprisingly soft. The kiss deepened, as Anakin and Obi Wan's tongues explored each others mouth. The kiss broke, both gasping for air.

"Bedroom, now" Anakin growled  


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the spice in this one is a very spicy

Anakin and Obi Wan went into Anakin's room, where they continue to kiss. Anakin pushed Obi Wan towards the bed and got on top of him, kissing the nape of neck.

"Oh f-force, Anakin.." Obi Wan moaned, his fingers tangled in Anakin's hair. Obi Wan found his free hand traveling Anakin's arm, feeling every part of him. Anakin sat up, noticing that Obi Wan wants more. He removed his belt the kept his robes together, his breath shaking, he just cant believe his luck. Obi Wan help remove Anakin's robes hastily. 

"So much for being patient master"  Anakin chuckled as he threw this clothes to the side, reviling his chest. 

"I don't think that applies here"  Obi Wan gasps. Obi Wan runs his hands all over Anakin's chest, a sensation he has never felt before runs all over his body. Anakin tugged at Obi Wan's belt, and whimpering for more of Obi Wan.

"Please Master, I need it" Anakin whimpered. Obi Wan, not breaking eye contact, removed his belt and robes. He heard Anakin's breathing change, to make him less nervous Obi Wan took Anakin's hand and started kissing it. 

"You are so beautiful, Anakin" Obi Wan said in-between kisses. If Anakin's face wasn't beet red at this point, it was now. Anakin leaned forward, kissing Obi Wan's bear chest. Licking areas that make Obi Wan begging for more. While doing this, Anakin pulled Obi Wan's pants down to reveal Obi Wan's hard member. Anakin started stroking Obi Wan's length, very slowly, continuing to kiss him.

"Anakin! Oh f-force!" Obi Wan gasped at the touch of Anakin's hand. 

"Does it feel good master? I've wanted to do this for years" Anakin said quietly, kissing Obi Wan's navel. Before Obi Wan could say anything, he felt something wet and warm around his cock. He looked down and saw that Anakin took him whole, bobbing his head.

"Anakin.. oh shit" Obi Wan rasped, intertwining his fingers in Anakins hair. Obi Wan squirmed every time Anakin would find Obi Wan's sweet spot. Obi Wan tried to buck his hips, but Anakin restrained Obi Wan. Anakin released his grip of Obi Wan's throbbing cock with a pop

"Master.. Please put it in me" Anakin moaned 

 

 

 

Anakin was now straddling Obi Wan, his thighs grip tightly at the sides of Obi Wan;s torso. Both pairs of hands exploring each others body's. A kiss that seem to last forever.

"Obi Wan, I've wanted this for so long" Anakin said breathlessly, leaving marks on the older mans neck.

"I have too, for a long time. Anakin you are the light of my life, I don't know were I would be without you by my side." Obi Wan replied, stroking Anakin cock as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

"Obi Wan... Put it inside me." Anakin whimpered "I need you, so much"

"Wait Anakin, I don't want to hurt you" Obi Wan sat up and used the force to grab something from the other room.

"That's not a proper way to use the force master" Anakin laughed and kissed Obi Wan's collar bone.  

"This is a special acceptation" Obi Wan laughed as well. The bottle soon zoomed into the room and into Obi Wan's hand, he opened the cap and poured the liquid on his fingers. Then he started prepping Anakin's hole. Anakin grunted and moaned when the first finger entered, then the second one, stretching Anakin's entrance.

"Relax Anakin, I promise that it'll feel much better." Oni Wan said, restructuring the younger man. When Obi Wan when deeper, he hit Anakin's sweet spot

"Oh force! Don't stop!" Anakin whimpered as he thrusts into Obi Wan's fingers, but Obi Wan removed his fingers and positioned Anakin.         

Obi Wan took the tip of his member and started pushing in Anakin's entrance. 

"Anakin, Are sure about this? We can stop if you need too." Obi Wan spoke softly, using his free hand to caress Anakin's head, which was rested between obi Wan's neck and shoulder. Anakin nodded.

"I'm ready Obi Wan" Anakin said softly, into his lover ear. 

Anakin jerked up when he felt Obi Wan's tip go into his entrance. Anakin soon took Obi Wan's full length, gasping at every inch. 

"Your so big! I never thought you would be this AAH!" Anakin screamed as Obi Wan began thrusting 

"I still -shit- cant believe -fuck- this is ha-happening" Obi Wan moaned out. Anakin grabbed the head piece of the bed, bouncing on his former masters dick. Obi Wan's hands on Anakin's hips. 

"Oh, fuck! Obi Wan. I think I'm gonna- AHH!" Anakin felt like time had stopped only for him and Obi Wan to have this moment, this beautiful moment for them to have and only them. Anakin blacked out for a second. When he came to, he felt Obi Wan's cum fill inside him, and his all over Obi Wan's chest. Anakin Leaned in for a few more kisses from Obi Wan both giggling like school girls. Anakin got off Obi Wan, and laid next to him talking and telling each other sweet nothings.

As they both drifted off to sleep. 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i giggled to myself while writing this  
> i'm an actual child lol
> 
> i dont know if ill do an other chapter, but for now its completed  
> i really want to do fluff fanfic, but is gonna be a ThorBruce fanfic


	4. Special Chapter Four

Mace knocked on the door to Obi Wan and Anakin's apartment, but with no answer. 

"They wont even answer their transmissions. I have a bad feeling about this..." Mace says to himself, grabbing his light-saber. Mace opened the door and slowly walked in, on guard. He saw the first aid spilled put all over the floor, and other objects as well. He noticed the bedroom door was ajar. Dreading the worst for his fellow Jedi, he quietly walked in. The first thing he sees is clothes that litter all over the floor, his eyes trailed up to the bed were he saw them. Anakin and Obi Wan asleep in each others arms, who are quite naked. At first Mace was shocked, then disappointed. He put his light-saber back on his belt. As he begins walking out the door he heard Anakin's voice.

"M-Mace?....OH SHIT MACE!" Anakin yelled, which woke up the older man.

"Wha- Oh.... Well, this is not ideal." Obi Wan says as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Mace looks back at the two, seeing Anakin trying to get his pants back on and Obi Wan covering himself with the blanket. 

"The Jedi Council will hear about... _this_ , but for now. You two have a job to do, get to the hanger. Your late." Mace says coldly, as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Obi Wan sighs, as he looks over to Anakin who is now sitting on the floor, head in hands. 

"Anakin? Whats wrong?" Obi Wan kisses Anakin's ear, his arms wrapping around the younger man's neck. 

"This was... A mistake. You love the Jedi Order, Obi Wan. And now I made you threw it all away..." Anakin replies softly. To Anakin's surprise, Obi Wan was laughing. 

"Anakin, what about our talk about you staying by my side? I will walk to the ends of the universe for you, my love." Obi Wan said. Kissing his lovers cheek. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." He added. "But, we shouldn't keep the others waiting shall we?". As the finally got there, they were met by Ahsoka and Rex, getting ready for the mission. 

 

 

Meanwhile, a Jedi meeting, but only of Yoda and Mace. 

"Master Windo, troubled you seem."Yoda commented. Mace looked at Yoda, and sighed. 

"Master Yoda, I have some... troubling news. It about Master Obi Wan Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker, this morning I found them.. In bed together." Mace said quietly, as if the words that escaped his mouth was taboo to speak of. Yoda looked down and laughed "Master Yoda? Whats so funny?"

"A vision, I see this about Obi Wan and young Skywalker. Not a problem, Jedi Order worry about." Yoda says as he starts walking away. Mace, who is flabbergasted, starts walking with Yoda. 

"But Master, the Jedi Codes-" Mace tries to argue, but Yoda cuts him off.

"Old, the Jedi codes are, renewing codes are needed hm?" Mace stops walking and watches as Yoda walks away. "But, talk we must to Obi Wan and Skywalker" he added 

 

 

 

 

After their mission, it was dusk on Coruscant. They both found a quite place to them self's, were they could talk about their message from Yoda. 

"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side, Obi Wan" Anakin whispered, holding Obi Wan close. Obi Wan hugged him back. 

"Same goes for you." After the long embrace, the shared a kiss that seems to last a little bit too long. For Rex and Ahsoka witnessed this.

"Whoa" Rex exclaimed. "I was not expecting that." He said to Ahsoka, who was moving boxes around.

"What you weren't? I'm surprised that they finally did it." Replied Ahsoka with a laugh. 

 

Anakin and Obi Wan reached the room were they would be meeting Mace and Yoda, after a final squeeze of the hand and a deep breath. They opened the door to meet their fates as Jedi, to come out as the same or leaving Coruscant with everything that they called home. 

"Welcome, Obi Wan, young Skywalker." Yoda greeted them with a warm smile, while mace said nothing. Anakin suddenly had a need to hold his breath, as if him breathing would dictated the outcome.

"The Jedi Council came to a conclusion, they did." Yoda said as he walks towards the men. "The Jedi codes old, they are. Rewrite for a new age hmm?" Yoda said with a smile. Anakin and Obi Wan look at each other, Mace, then Yoda. 

"Wait, Master Yoda, are you saying that... we are still Jedi?" Obi Wan asked. Yoda nodded. Anakin sighed in relief. And Obi Wan with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Go, rest now. Big day ahead." Yoda concluded. When the door closed behind them, Anakin picked up Obi Wan and spun him. 

"Anakin!" Obi Wan laughed. "Put me down!" Anakin stopped and, just kinda held Obi Wan his arms. 

"I love you, Obi Wan." said Anakin. Obi Wan felt his face burn up.

"I love you too" Obi Wan kissed Anakin's forehead. "Now, I would really appreciate it if you put me down". Anakin did that, but did not let him go.

"What do you say we... got back to our room" Anakin gave a sly smile, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh force" Obi Wan chuckled. "Yes, why don't we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO,,,,, WHAST THWIS?  
> im debating if i should do another spicyTM chapter or not. It was really fun to do the first one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first SW fan fic  
> like ever
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated


End file.
